Angels&Demons -Supernatural-
by 1CelestialSpiritMage
Summary: "But, we going to need help even though you got us" She Said. I looked at her, "Who are they?" She smiled fondly probably remembering the memories of this person or persons, "They are hunters, really good hunters they have a reputation, All supernatural creatures know of them." She explained. "Who?" I asked. She smirked, "Their names are Dean and Sam Winchesters."
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Earth**

Harley P.O.V

 _Michael better have a good explanation on why I am being called down to his office._ I thought as I kept walking down the white hallways of Heaven. So you are probably wondering what the actually fuck is she talking about-Yes im a Girl not a boy, Some people just think I am I boy I don't know why- Walking down Heaven hallway, Yes I actually mean heaven and nothing else, and no im not crazy or insane or all the stuff. First before I explain to you why I said heaven let me introduce myself, my name is Harley Quinn- Yes like the Crazy girl joker Harley Quinn name but im not her it's just my name- I am older than your Great Great Great great great and a lot more greats grandma because I have been alive since the beginning of earth. So now you know my name and my age now the whole thing why I am in 'Heaven' well to put it simple I am an angel, yup an angel the ones who have big white wings, a halo above our heads and stuff.

Now that you know some stuff let's continue shall we? Where was I? Oh right I was going to Michael office. "What the hell do you want Michael" I said, bursting into the room not bothering to knock and wait.

Michael turns around to face me glaring at me, "Harley Do not say hell in heaven."

"Yeah yeah whatever, just because we are not in good terms with demons and hell doesn't mean I don't have to say 'Hell' oh and tectonically you said hell to" I rolled my eyes and smirked. "Now let's get to the point on why you are calling me here?"

Michael put his elbows on his desk, resting his chin on his hand that are linked together," Ah yes, well I have called you here because you are given a mission." Woah wait what? Hold the fucking phone. Mission!?

I started wide-eyes at Michael not believing him, "Mission? Are you joking right now Michael, don't you know im not supposed to be on missions I was banned from going on them, Banned by no other than you."

He sighed," Yes I am aware of that but" He pursed his lips together, "This mission is important and was requested by no one other than himself, God"

"GOD!?" I straight out yelled not caring if I hurt his eardrum or if anyone heard me. Your confused right now are ya?, well the reason why I am shocked about God requested me to do this mission is because us angels barely talked to god, yes we are angels of the lord and stuff but it's not like we are besties and hang out being like 'Hey homie how is God stuff been treating ya lately'.

He nodded, "Yes, God. But there is a catch you're not doing this mission alone".

I narrowed by eyes, "Other people, do you remember the last time I had other angels with me on a mission?"

"Yes i we remember what happen last time." He frowned, "But Harley you have to do this, as your leader you're supposed to listen to me, and do you want to go through punishment like last time you disobeyed?"

I shivered at the memory, it wasn't a good one. _Just because he is our leading doesn't mean he have to boss us around like we are dogs and he is our master, yes us angels are emotionless and don't have human feelings and do not require sleep, eating, drinking, and other human things doesn't mean we are robots._ Great another explanation I have to do, yes we angels are not the angels you think we are, we are Emotionless, but there are some angels who rebel and become a fallen angel because we disobeyed. If you a fallen angel you are human, your grace vanishes from yourself and if you're not in a vessel before your grace vanishes then you're gone –Dead-.

Even though I hated the idea of have someone with me, I just have to man up and deal with it or else Michael will punish me –Even though he doesn't want to-, "Okay I got it" I said finally agreeing with the idea Im going to have a partner for this mission. "But can I know who this person is and what the mission is?".

Michael looked over to the clock that was on the wall –yes we have clocks in heaven-, "The person will be here soon and when that person is in here then I will tell you guys the mission, but for your partner her name is Faye Chamberlain"

It has been 20 minutes. 20 fucking minutes, can she get any later!?. I sighed and looked at Michael who looked like he was gonna smite someone soon, hopefully not me –Even though im the only one who can go against Michael and win other than Lucifer, Castiel, Gabriel, and Metatron.- I was about to speak until the door slammed open, like I did when I was called into Michael office.

"Im here" Said a girl who slammed the door open. "Oh and before your panties get in a twist archangel, I had a good reason why I wasn't here on time." So this is Faye, hm nice.

Michael narrowed his eyes and spoked in a dangerous tone, "Oh and what would that be?"

Faye looked unfazed by the commanding and dangerous tone from Michael and answered, "I was with Astanphaeus, and he needed help with the Gate, because someone escaped their cell and tried to escape through the gate to go to earth"

Michael shot up out of his chair, "Who was it?"

"It was two sir, Metatron and Azriel" Faye said, "But anyways let's get to the point on why you called me here"

I let out a small chuckled, I exactly said the same thing to Michael when I came barging into his office. Michael sat back down on his chair and begins to speak.

 **XXXXXX**

The little meeting in Michael's office was over, Faye and I were sitting down waiting for Michael to come back from the higher up meeting –To discuss about the escape of Metatron and Azriel- and take us to the earth Gate. I still could not believe what our mission was, everything what Michael said to us in his office still echo in my mind.

 _Flashback_

 _Michael sat back down on his chair and begins to speak, "Right, Faye and Harley you guys have a mission, but this mission have to go correct or everything that us angels tried to not let happen over centuries of time will happen. You guys will be going to earth to try to find someone who can help us stop this person. All I know is she is a girl and her name is Sophia Adams and is 19 years old."_

" _EARTH?" I yelled, "WHAT THE HELL DICKSQUAD WHY DO WE NEED TO GO TO EARTH!? ME AND FAYE HAVENT BEEN TO EARTH YET, THERE ARE OTHER PEOPLE WHO HAS BEEN EXPERIENCED IN THIS KIND OF STUFF" out of the corner of my eye I saw Faye nodded in agreement with me, even though I really don't know Faye that much – I seen her around and at meetings but that's it- I feel like we will be great friends probably even sister type bond._

 _Michael closed his eyes and took a breather and re-opens his eyes, "I understand where you are coming from Harley but I can't go against god orders"_

 _I shake my head and scoffed, "Then please due tell why god want us to go?"_

" _Because you guys are special, unique and strongest angels we ever had and that's say something because there are strong angels" Michael said, "Harley you are smart, clever and strong, you could go against me and win, the only people who could go against me is Castiel, Gabriel, Lucifer and Metatron. And Faye you are also smart and clever and strong but you also have trickster's ways that can rival Gabriel's and that is something you should be proud of. Put you two together and you guys make a great team."_

 _I looked over at Faye to only see she is already starting at me. Still looking at Faye I spoke softly, "I understand what you getting at but it's just." I sighed, "Fine whatever I'll do the mission". I looked over at Michael to see he has a ghost smile on his face._

 _End Flashback_

It was quite till broke it by saying, "I hope he is right". I look over at her confused. "What?".

She sighed and looked down at the white floor of heaven; "When Michael said if we are put together we would make a great team" she stops and looks up to look at me, "And I hope what he says is true." Before I could say something back, Michael came walking down the hallway, and Im guessing the meeting was over.

"Are you guys ready?" He asked us once he was in front of us. I looked over to my right to look at Faye, we both nodded at each other. "I believe we are sir" I replied emotionless – getting into my angel mode-. He nodded and said, "Alright follow me". We followed him through the white hallways of heaven. we kept walking down the hallways making lefts and rights turning every corner – the gates or portal to go to earth are a lot harder to find then you imagine- . We went down this one pathway were we keep souls that have dead and made it up to heaven, as we were walking I was reading the names of the people that were on the door in my head.

 _Freya Matthews, died in 1678, I think I remember her oh right she was burned at the stake because she was framed and accused of being a witch. Ciel phantomhive, died in 1889 killed by a hunter because they that he was a demon, Bobby singer died in 2012, were a hunter and died by the leader of the leviathans, went into a coma and dead bobby singer you are a brave and kind soul and person I really wished you didn't died same as everyone else._

Before I could read any more people names Michael said, "We're here". I zoned backed in and look in front of me to see we are here at the earth gate/portal. Astanphaeus is also here because he is the Gate or portal guardian. "Hello Astanphaeus." Michael greeted, "Are you aware that we need or more like Faye and Harley need to go to the portal." Astan, My nickname for Astanphaeus, nodded and open the gate. Astan don't talk that often if he needs us he will talk or talk telepathy.

Faye looked over her shoulder and smirked, "Seeya on the other side" and jumped through the Gate making me laugh but I did it quietly. I was about to jump through until Michael stopped me, He grabbed my left bicep and pulled me into his chest. I turned around and looked him in the eye and raised an eyebrow making it look like I asked 'What do you want?' He doesn't say anything and just put his hand my right cheek and crashed his lips onto mine making me gasp in surprise.

I knew Michael always liked me but he hasn't acted on them and I haven't made a move onto him because I don't really like him that much. Since my mouth is open thanks to my gasp of surprise Michael slips his tongue into my mouth searching for mine. I moaned once I felt his tongue brushed against mine and thought _what the hell Harley! You don't like Michael that way._ I just though what the hell and started kiss him back. We pulled away –Angel need to breathe to ya'know, not really but… It's hard to explain-.

"Be safe on the mission Harley" Michael told me, starting in my eyes. I nodded and pulled away. I walked over to the gate and looked over my shoulder and smirk and said, "Seeya soon lover boy" and jump in.

 **XXXXXX**

 **-Place: Earth-**

"Holy cheeseballs, ouch" I groaned out and rubbed my head. When I jumped through the gate I wasn't expected to land on a car, fall off the said car and hit my head on the ground. I waited a few seconds – because it only take me like 5-10 seconds and im healed- and then stood up, "Now I just got to find Faye, I hope she hasn't landed far from here". I started walking a random direction. "Where the hell is she?" I said out loud. Then I remembered I could talked to her telepathy, I mentally face-palmed and Michael said I was smart.

 **(A/N: - is Harley and is Faye)**

 **-** _Faye, are you there?-_

 _Harley?_

 _-Yes, the one and only-_

 _Haha, im laughing my ass off right now pants_

 _-DON'T BRING CLOWNS INTO THIS!-_

 _Why afraid of clowns?_

 _-Maybe, but anyways im not here to talk about clowns-_

 _Joy kill, but true_

 _-Where are you?-_

 _Um hold up_

 _-Seriously?-_

 _Yes, Okay I can feel your grace so you're not that far from where I am_

 _-Okay then we can teleport-_

 _Uh yeah one small problem, when you use the gate you have to wait an hour till you can teleport, I don't know it's hard to explain_

 _-…..-_

 _Here, im at a bar it's called Lloyd's Bar, just follow my grace_

 _-Alright seen ya-_

 _Yup see ya_

I sighed and muttered, "The adventure begins" note my sarcasm. I started walking down the street looking at the sign that says ' **Welcome to Greenwood, Mississippi'** Hm, so we are in Mississippi. I kept walking down the street, here and there cars, trucks, van, or any kind of vehicles comes flying down the street. I decided to hitchhike, because come on let's face it I never been to earth and I don't know where the bar is even if I follow Faye grace and if someone try to hurt me I can stop them, I am an angel after all.

I stopped walking and stick my hand out making a good job sign with my fingers. It took a couple of minutes till a car stopped and rolled down the window.

"Do you need help?" said a middle age woman with brown hair.

"Yes, im supposed to meet my friend but I don't know Mississippi all that much" I replied kindly.

"Well if you hop in the back I can help you" she said.

"Thank you" I tell her with a smile, opening the door to the backseat. Once I was in she started to drive again. She looked in the mirror and said, "My name is Ellen, Ellen Harvelle, and the girl in the passenger's seat is my daughter"

The girl in the passenger seat turned around and smiled, "Hi my name is Joanna Harvelle but people call me Jo, What's your name?"

I smiled back, "Nice to meet you Jo, I'm Harleen Quinn, but people call me Harley"

"Isn't that from batman?" Jo asked.

"Yes, but it doesn't mean im crazy like her" I said, but then smirked and joked, "Or maybe I am"

Ellen and Jo looked at each other and laughed, I joined in to. Once we finished laughing Ellen spoked, "I like you"

I smirked, "Why thank you."

"Anyways, im just kind of driving around, would you mind telling me where you need to meet your friend?" Ellen asked me.

"Oh shit, Sorry I forgot. Im supposed to meet her at a bar called Lloyd's" I answered. Jo looked at me surprised, "I'm not trying to be rude or anything but aren't you young to not be in a bar?".

I laughed, "Jo, you are young to don't forget and no I might look young but im actually in my 20's."

Ellen and Jo looked surprised, "You're in your 20's?". Now im starting to wonder do this vessel look really young? "Yes im in my mid 20's I won't actually say how old I am but I am 20"

"Well shit you could pulled off being 17 or even 15 and make me believe that's how you actually look." Ellen said, "Now Since we going to Lloyd's it will take us alittle while so let's turn some music on shall we?" Ellen put music on and it turns out to be Highway of hell.

Ellen, Jo, and I have been on the road for an hour now. Jo and I have bonded really well and same with me and Ellen, Jo thinks of me like a sister and Ellen thinks of me of a daughter. I don't know why they do because I just meet them; it's probably just a human thing. And I also found out they are hunters, they didn't told me but I figured it out. They almost slipped up and said demon and there were other signs of them being hunters, and I maybe kind of read their thoughts.

We were almost close to Llyod's bar, how do I know? Well I can feel Faye grace getting stronger, I say exactly in 5 minutes we should be there.

- _Hey Faye-_

 _Sup_

 _-I should be there at Llyod's bar in 5 minutes-_

 _Alright, I'll be outside waiting_

 _-Kay-_

"Well this is my stop" I said as we stopped in the parking lot of Llyod's bar. Jo looks sad same as Ellen. "Thank you for bringing me here and maybe one day we will meet again." I said.

Ellen nodded and Jo said, "We own a bar, me and my mom, if you ever want to meet us it's called Harvelle's Roadhouse"

I smiled and nodded, "Thanks, I will remember it and try to meet you again." After saying another goodbye, I got out of the car and waved goodbye to Jo. I watch them leave and when I couldn't see their car no more I went towards the bar. I felt Faye grace towards my right so I followed it. "Hello Faye" I said when I found her.

She stood up and walked over putting her arm around my shoulder, "Hello stranger" I chuckled alittle. "Anyways how are we going to find this Sophia Adams?" She asked.

"I don't know" I Replied honestly. _Actually maybe not._ "Maybe not, I have an idea but I don't like it"

Faye looked at me, "What is it?"

I sighed and looked down at the ground, "We could have some help from a crossroad demon but" I could feel her eyes on me waiting for me to continue, "but it can't be any demon it has to be Crowley"

"THE KING OF HELL?" she semi-yelled. "We can't Harley; we aren't supposed to be working with demons let alone the king of fucking hell"

I looked at her, "Don't you think I know that, trust me if I hand any other ideas I would tell you but I don't, I think this is our only way"

She sighed and said, "Fine". I closed my eyes and prayed to our father, _please don't let anything bad happen._ With that Faye and I started to walk to an area no one will be so we can summon Crowley. We buried a box under graveyard dirt, a bone of a black cat and have Yarrow flowers planted around the crossroad. Faye handed me a knife so I can cut my arm to draw blood, for normal demons you don't need blood but this is the king of hell. I pushed the knife against my wrist, not feeling any pain and watching the warm red liquid dripping down my wrist to the ground. Once some of my blood hit the ground I started to chant _'Daemon, esto subjecto voluntati meae.'_

Nothing happened at first but then a poof of white smoke started to appear and a voice called out, "Who summoned me?"

Faye couldn't speak because she was surprised that the ritual actually worked so I guess I will have to do the talking, "It was us, but before you can ask question demon, are you Crowley the king of hell?" the smoked died down and a man stood there leaning slightly on his left side.

"Yes I am Crowley, now what do you want?" Crowley asked.

"We need your help king of hell" I said emotionless, "We need to find someone."

He scoffed and muttered, "People always need to find someone." He started to walk towards us till he was right in front of me and Faye. "Why is your cut healed? "

I smirked alittle but kept my face blanked, "I am not human king of hell, and you are speaking to Angels of the lord"

Crowley eyes go wide and took a step back; I could see alittle fear in his eyes, demons were afraid of Angels because we know how to kill them while hunters and other supernatural things don't, that and well let's just say we are really powerful especially when we are angry you do not want to be on the receiving end.

"What is in it for me?" he said.

"Anything you want" I answered.

"Alright fine ill help you, what is the person name?" he asked, still having fear in his eye.

"Her name is Sophia Adams and is 19 year old but that's all we know" I replied.

"Alright, but to seal the deal I need a kiss" he told me, "I don't take souls"

"Wait a kiss?" I said nervous, showing alittle emotion. He smirked, "Yup, and on the lips to"

I groaned quietly, "Fine" I said. I put my hands on his shoulder and pulled him towards me, I crashed my lips onto his. I heard him grunt in surprise probably didn't think I would do that. He kissed back, our lips moved together and after a while I pulled away. "Is that alright?" I said.

"Yes" he answered, "Our deal has been sealed, but bloody hell I never knew angels could kiss so good"

I smirked, "We might be innocent but we are not that innocent" I enjoyed the surprised look that took across his face. Me and Crowley continued to start at each other until Faye cleared her throat, "How long will it take you to find the information?" Crowley looked over at Faye,.

"Was she always been here?" He said, "Oh whatever doesn't matter. It shouldn't take that long sweetheart. I'll be back" with that the king of hell was gone. I sat down on the ground, "You should sit down to, and this will probably be long"

 **XXXXXX**

Oh how I was right when I said the king of hell would take long; it has been an hour and 30 minutes. How much longer will he take? I keep asking myself. I started to pace about 35 minutes ago. I would pace and pace and pace then stop and think how much longer and then pace and pace and pace again till I stop and ask myself again how much longer, and you pretty much get the cycle by now. I was about to pace again but stop by a voice, "Oi, Stop pacing" I turned around to find it was Crowley. I turned around to look at him. It was just me and Crowley; Faye had gone for a walk saying she was bored and need something to do.

"Did you found something?" I asked.

"Yes, did you ever doubt me Angel?" he said.

I shrugged and replied with a "Kind of"

He scoffed, "I found out where Sophia Adam is. Well kind of she was last seen in Canada."

I took in the information like a sponge did with water… that kind of sound better in my head. Canada okay me and Faye can do Canada at least I hope so. I nodded, "Thank you Crowley".

He smirked, "Welcome Angel oh and when I need something be ready" with that he left. So we need to go to Canada I wonder how far it is from Mississippi. Faye and I don't know anything about earth, damn we going to need help again, but who could we trust and help us?. ELLEN AND JO!. _Perfect they will help me right? Even though they might find out im an angel._

- _Faye I have news-_

 _Kay teleporting right away not_ even a second later Faye appeared beside me. I told her about what happen with Crowley and Sophia was last seen in Canada and that we need help, and that I knew some people who would help us. I was washed over with relief when she agreed with me. Faye and I teleported to Harvelle's Roadhouse.

"Wow, this place looks cool" Faye commented walking to the entrance. I nodded in agreement it was nice. Faye opens the doors and we walked in. they were people playing pool, darts, eating or talking. I saw Jo and Ellen right away. "Ellen, Jo!" I called out to them, they turned around. Jo squealed and ran over to me hugging me right away almost knocking me onto the ground damn this girl has some strength.

"Oh Harley I missed you even though you left hours ago" Jo said, still hugging the life out of me. I smiled and giggled, WAIT GIGGLED!? I do not giggle oh hell to the nah!. "Yeah but I kind of need your help."

Jo looked confused, "About what?". I looked over to Faye for some help but realize that she has ditched me to go flirt with some guy. I guess I have to this on my own again. "Me and my friend need to go to Canada but we don't know actually where that is, you could say we are not exactly the travel worthy people"

"Sure I can help, let me go ask my mom for a map" Jo told me, walking over to her mom asking her if she had a map. Since Im busy not talking to Jo I started scanning the place, it was nice like it was on the outside. Me and Faye should start here for a while until night time then we could go to Canada. I had a feeling that something was gonna happen so that's why I want to stay until they closed this place.

Ellen and Jo walked up to me, "You said you need a map, well here you go darling" Ellen said, handing me the map. "Thank you". She waved her hand "it's no problem, now since you got your friend here lets meet her". I nodded and went to go get Faye.

 **XXXXXX**

Ellen, Faye, and I were laughing at Jo who looks embarrassed. Ellen had told us that Jo stopped wetting the bed at age 15. Suddenly I felt something, I looked over at faye. She looked back at me and started talking telepathy.

 _Do you feel that?_

 _-Yeah, that evil feeling?-_

 _Yes. I wonder what it is._

 _-DEMONS-_

 _What?_

 _-ITS DEMONS!-_

 _Shit! You have your angel blade_

 _-Yeah you?-_

 _Yes, now let's kill some demon asses_

Faye and I stood up ignoring Jo question when she asked us why we stood up. I turned around, "Okay im going to try to explain this quick, I know you guys are hunters and i need you guys to go get everything you have to kill demons, there are demons coming." They looked surprise when I said I knew that they were hunters but they got up and hurried to the back of the bar probably getting salt and stuff.

"They're here" Faye stated with a smirk, gripping her hiding angel blade, me doing the same. They bust the door down. There are 4 demons total, im not trying to brag or anything but me and Faye can handle this and I can sense that they don't fear us so they don't know Faye and I are Angels. I smirked and though _this should be fun._

The 4 demons stood there standing, what are they doing?. Are they looking for ellen and jo?. Well whatever they are looking for they want be able to find it because im making sure they will die. "What are you waiting for demons?" , I guess I did something to anger them because next thing I know one demon lounged at me and one lounged at Faye.

The demon Lounged at me but I stepped to my left quickly making them missed there hit, I hit them in the back with my elbow and turned around to grab their shoulders so they wouldn't go forward, I grabbed my Angel blade and shoved it in the demon chest, for a second there was a bright light where I stabbed the demon till it faded away. In the corner of my left eye I could tell Jo and Ellen were watching Faye and I, and from the corner of my right eye I saw Faye killing her demon.

I turned around to face the other two demons, Faye doing the same. The demons looked shocked probably didn't know that we could take them on and killed them or we knew how to kill them. "What are you guys?, I know you're not hunters" one of the demons asked fear laced in there voice.

Faye and I looked over at each other and smirk secretly agreeing to show them not to mess with the angels of the lord and to show them we are angels. Faye and I replied in union, "We are Angels of the lord" with that sounds of lightning and flashing light started happening and black shadowy wings appeared behind us. It was only there for a few seconds till it was gone. Once we were done showing our wings shadow, we teleported to the demons giving them no time to react and fight back.

Faye stabbed the demon with the angel blade while I put my hand on the demon head, there were a bright light emitting were Faye stabbed the demon and the demon eyes I had put my hand on their head. My shoulders dropped down since I was tensed during the whole fight. Faye sat down on the floor arching her back to crack it. Then I remember Ellen and Jo, I turned around to find them getting up from there spot looking awed-struck and surprised. Then suddenly Jo screamed, "THAT WAS AWESOME!" Ellen shakes her head but there was a smiling on her face.

"Are you guys mad at me that I didn't tell you about us being an angel of the lord?" I said. Ellen and Jo looked at each other and giving a nod, Ellen turned to look at me grinning, "Nope." I smiled in relief. i walked over to a table and sat down, Faye came over same with Ellen and Jo I deiced to tell them about why we are here. I started telling them.

Once I was done Ellen and Jo sat there looking stunned. Finally Ellen spoked up, "So that's why you need help to go to Canada" She asked but it sounded more like she stated it. Faye and I nodded. "Well it's settled" Ellen said.

I gave her a confused look, "What is settled?". Ellen gave me a smile while Jo looked happy, "Jo and I are going to help you find this Sophia Adams."

I jumped out of my seat and started waving my hands, "No, you done so much for us the last thing I need is for you guys to help me again"

Ellen gave me a stern look and said sternly, "Whether you winged ass like it or not, Jo and I have decided we are helping you and we are going." I sighed and sat down giving up knowing Ellen isn't someone to fight with even though I am an angel of the lord im scared of her. "Alright fine" I said, I looked over to see Faye liking the idea because she is grinning madly and nodded her head.

"But, we going to need help even though you got us" Ellen Said.

I looked at her, "Who are they?"

She smiled fondly probably remembering the memories of this person or persons, "They are hunters, really good hunters they have a reputation, All supernatural creatures now of them." She explained. "Who are they?" I asked.

She smirked, "Their names are Dean and Sam Winchesters, and they are brothers."

 **Next time on Chapter Two: Meeting the Winchesters brothers.**

 **Hello guys!, This is my first chapter of Angels &Demons. So Harley has Kissed Michael and Crowley but don't worry she will kiss other people to and Faye also. Faye will get more time in the upcoming chapters. I just wanted to get what the main idea of the story is first and stuff. There might be some flashbacks and stuff. Also for the fighting scene im sorry if it sucked ass, it was my first time writing a fighting scene. I just had realized this fanfic will be harder than my other stories. I like how the idea is going so far so let's hope I don't mess it up. **

**So yes Ellen and Jo are in this, and I know Jo and Ellen are OOC but I did warned you guys there are some people that are OOC. I also know they are dead but I don't like how they killed them off like Bobby kevin and Charlie so I added them and I thought it would be a good thing cause c'mon more besties are awesome lol.**

 **I don't know when im posting or writing chapter two yet so it might take a while, until then see ya later.**

 **Bye my Foxes-Krissy 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Meeting the Winchesters.**

 **Warning: There is a flashback of someone past (Part of it) it's sad (Kind of) im not really sure how you think sad stuff is, but im warning you guys.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own supernatural, I only own my idea and my Characters.**

 **Start Quote:** _ **"It's not the wings that makes the angel" -Aaron**_

 **Harley's P.O.V**

"Winchesters?" Faye asked. "Who are they?" Ellen, Jo, and I looked over at her. I raised a brow and said, "Do you not really know the Winchesters?"

She looked at me like I was dumb, "if I know who they are, would I have asked that question?" I shake my head no, "There ya go".

"So how do we find the Winchesters?" I said, getting back to the point.

"They are in Lawrence Kansas, We lived there to but since our friend died we moved here." Ellen says.

"Oh er... um... Sorry for your lost" I tell her awkwardly since I don't know human things, "Well get what you need and me and Faye will fly all of us there"

"WAIT! We will be flying there?" Jo asked with a grinned.

"Yes but it will short, it's hard to explain but it feels like you have never even moved" I answered trying to explain how our flying worked.

"Oh, but hey at least we are still flying" Jo smiled, "Well give my mom and I a few minutes and we will be ready." Jo and Ellen got up and went behind the bar to what assume to get what they needed. They came back pretty fast because they only got a few things.

"Ready?" I asked, they nodded and me and Faye went over to them and put our hands on their shoulder. I got Ellen and Faye got Jo, "You might want to hold on tight because you might puke" before one of them can say anything we took off.

 **Dean P.O.V**

 **-Time: When Ellen was telling Harley and Faye about the Winchesters-**

"SAM!" I shouted angrily. Sam turned towards be looking surprised that I shouted at him.

"What?" he asked confused liked he didn't know what he did.

"DON'T WHAT ME!" I said still shouting, "YOU FORGOT MY PIE DUDE!" I saw realization in Sam's eyes and he chuckled nervously.

"Sorry?" he said but it sounded more like a question.

"Jerk" I told him smirking. He replies with a bitchface but have with a smile, "Bitch".

I waved my hands, "Alright go back to what you're doing"

Sam chuckles and say, "Im searching for a case, but I can't find any"

I walked over to my side of the hotel room and sat on the bed. I sighed and set my head in my hands, "Maybe…" I looked over to Sam, "Maybe we shouldn't do a case today." Sam stops what he is typing and looks at me with raised eyebrows.

"What did you just said dean?" he asked.

I scoffed, "Don't make me say it again Sammy" I blow out a puff of air, "Fine, I said maybe we shouldn't do a case today. I mean we have been doing cases none-stop lately and we should go back to the bunker and spend some time with Kevin and Castiel."

Sam thinks for a minute, "Alright, I… I guess I see your point, and plus Kevin will be happy since we won't be doing anything prophet-y stuff"

I threw my hands up in the air and smiled, "See there ya go Sammy"

He laughs and said, "Whatever".

I was about to tell Sam something but I was interrupt with a bright light and four people standing there. "WOAH! WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled in surprise and then yelled, "ELLEN? JO?"

 **Harley P.O.V**

 **-Place: Lawrence Kansas-**

Faye, Ellen, Jo, and I landed in what it looks like a hotel with two men in it. The man on the bed shot up and yelled," WOAH! WHAT THE FUCK!" whiles the other one with the long hair just fell out of his seat.

"ELLEN?, JO?" the squirrel looking dude shouted in surprise.

Jo laughs and runs up to him, hugging him, "Sup Dean." So his name is dean, and im guessing the moose looking one is Sam. Dean laughs to still surprise but hugs back while Sam get up and comes over to hug Ellen. It took about 10 minutes for them to realize there were 2 other people.

"Um, Ellen? Jo? Who are they?" Sam asked looking confused, which was adorable since he looks like a moose.

"Oh I forgot shit sorry guys" jo said, "You going to introduce yourselves?"

Faye walked over and said, "Hey, Im Faye. Faye Chamberlain."

"And im Harley. Harley Quinn." I say and walked over to dean and sam. Before they could speak I put my hand up, "I know who you are. Sam and Dean Winchester. Dean you're the squirrel looking dude while Sam is the moose looking one."

Sam gives me a bitchface and I heard dean muttered under his breath, "Bitch."

"Right back at ya to, bitch" I told him with no emotion. Ellen coughed to get ever one attention, "Are we going to tell them why we are here?"

Ellen was right, no time for funny business. I got into my angel mode and told Sam and dean, "faye and I did your help. Jo and Ellen are helping us but they said you guys are better than them"

"WAIT WAIT WAIT WOAH!, I DID NOT SAY THEY ARE BETTER THAN US!" Ellen yelled looking at me like I was crazy.

I rolled my eyes, "It doesn't matter right now Ellen." She sighed and nodded telling me to continue, "We need your help finding a girl. Her name is Sophia Adams, she 19 year old and was last seen in Canada."

"Woah wait, you expected to just come waltzed right in and have us help you?" Dean says, holding his hands up.

Everyone expect for Sam and dean looked at each other, shrugged and said at once, "Pretty much"

Dean and Sam looked taken a back since we pretty much said it straight forward. "I do not know who you think you are but we don't do this for free. If we do this what's in it for us?"

 _Shit, What do we do?_

 _-Uh think of something they miss or something shit. I don't really know-_

 _UHHH. I DON'T KNOW EITHER!, SHIT HARLEY IF THEY DON'T HELP WE ARE IN TROUBLE!_

 _-I KNOW THAT ASSHAT. WAIT! I KNOW!-_

"If you help us, we can give you back bobby singer" I said looking dean straight in the eye to tell him im not lying. All of them –Except for me and faye- were shocked.

"Wh-what?" Sam stuttered, "But bobby's dead. You can't bring him back." Before I could answer dean walked over to me and pushed me back against the wall.

He holds me by the throat with a knife, "Ok, I do not know who the fuck you are but I will say this and you will listen to me crystal clear." He looks into my eyes threateningly, "No one and I repeat no one talks about bobby. And like what sam said no one can bring bobby back, sure bobby helped us in some way but he can never come back alive" then he choked out the last words, "He can never come back to us."

I looked back into his eyes, not slightly scared and replied," I can bring him back. Faye and I are angels of the lord" dean looked at me in shocked, same with sam because I saw him in the corner of my eye. "If you let me go and help us I will bring him back." Dean stares at me but let goes when he knows im not lying.

Dean turned to sam and they have a conversation with their eyes, sam nods so does dean. Dean turns around to face me and tells me, "Bring bobby back first. If you do he can probably help us to, he... he is really good at tracking and stuff."

I frowned alittle but nodded anyways. I was actually happy that im bringing back bobby back, when I was back in heaven when I read his name on the door, I felt something like bobby still had a purpose. So even if I didn't promise with dean and sam to bring back bobby to help us with Sophia I would've helped bobby anyways.

"Faye and I will go bring bobby back. It will take some time." I told them, "It will take some time, so please be patient." With that me and Faye was gone.

 **-Location: Random field-**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Faye asked me. "You know what happens if we bring someone back alive"

I smiled slightly, "Im sure, I have to do this." I took a deep breath and started to chant _'Nam et qui_ _dormierit in ea, in luto Videte vocationem surge et parentem mortalem Treck per ostium conveniunt iterum carnem ambulant.'_ I repeated this three times and after the third I took an angel blade and made a scratch on my hand. "AHHHHHH! HOLY SHIT!" I scream in pain, from taking some of my grace and using it.

 **Faye P.O.V**

 **(Wasn't expecting this huh?)**

I saw Harley chanted something in Latin three times and after the third, she took an angel blade and use it to scratch her hand to take her grace and put it in the dead body. When she hurt herself with the angel blade she screamed out in pain, "AHHHHHH! HOLY SHIT!". I cringed and hold my hand, thinking how Harley can do this.

 _Why. Why am I so helpless? Why in the fucking hell did Michael make me do this mission? I haven't done anything helpful, only Harley did. She the one who meet Ellen and Jo, Suggested the summon Crowley who's the fucking king of hell and stood up to him and even fucking kissed him. She also suggested having Ellen and Jo help us. She made a deal with the Winchesters and know she doing this?. Why!? WHY AM I SO DAMN USELESS!._

I would've thought about my past but Harley called out to me, "FAYE I NEED YOUR HELP!". I looked over to her seeing she can't control her grace that won't go into the dead person body. Shit come on Faye do something, Harley need your help.

Think bitch think!. I read about this before, if you take your grace and its wild you need…. A RED STRING! But I don't have a red string… shit…wait my bra is red… _Damnit I loved this bra_ I thought as I ripped a string off of it.

"HERE!" I yelled at Harley, Throwing the red string in the air and watching it fly towards her wild grace. The red sting wrapped around it making it stops moving, since the wild grace was above the dead body it drops down and the grace went into the dead body.

"HOLY SHIT" Harley screamed, "THAT WAS AWESOME FAYE!" Harley said still screaming, running over to me and hugging me. "I knew you were badass, but who thought you were smart and a bad badass". I giggled and hugged her back.

"Um Harley" I say, hearing her mumbled a yes I continued, "What do we do now since your grace is in the dead body?"

"Oh fuck I forgot!" Harley said, letting go our hug and going back over to the body," I need to say who the person I want to be back alive"

I looked at her," Nothing going to happen right?"

She laughs, "I don't know, I hope not". Greeaaaaaaaaaaaat. She put her hands out and a light shine out of her hands and she mutters a chanting spell in Latin again, ' _Bobby Singer ego praecipio vobis,_ _Bobby Singer ego praecipio vobis,_ _and Bobby Singer ego praecipio vobis'_ after she chant that all of a sudden a strong breeze came through making everything windy, there was thunder and lightning, and a bright white light that was from Harley hands went to the dead person body.

The dead body started forming into a man. It took a few minutes but the changing of the dead body turned into what I presume bobby singer. Nothing was happening so I whisper, "Is something going to happen?"

Harley shrugs and whisper back, "Im don't know" right after that bobby eyes open and he takes a huge breath and sit up straight fast.

I waved my hands, "Woah woah woah buddy, don't sit up to fast".

"Where am i?" bobby asked in a gruff voice, "Last then I remember is being died" His eyes widen, "How?"

Harley smiled; "hello, im Harley and this is Faye, We are the angel of the lord and we brought you back" after she finished that she started swaying.

"Are you alright?" I asked her. She nodded but looks paled, wait that's not right. Right before I could ask she fainted.

"HARLEY!" I shout, catching her. Bobby stood up and came over here seeing if she was alright.

"Here, let me take you to Dean and sam so they can tell you alright?" I asked him, he nodded and I grabbed his shoulder and teleported to the hotel Ellen, Jo, Dean, and Sam is.

 **Harley P.O.V**

 _Ugh, where in the hell am i?._ I thought as I got up from the bed I was laying on. Last thing I remember is bring bobby back and then swaying and then I guess I fainted. I got up from the bed and realize im in the hotel; I walked over to the door and open it, walking out. I spotted everyone but Faye in the little living room thing.

Jo shot up and ran over to me when she saw me, "HARLEY!" she hugged me. I let out an omfp and hugged her back. "Im glad you're alright" I heard her whisper into my shirt. I rubbed her back telling her it's okay and nothing going to happen.

"Im glad you're okay, everyone was worried about you" Ellen told me, coming over with Dean and sam.

"Is bobby okay?" I asked, seeing everyone nod I asked them, "Where's faye?" they looked at each other and back at me, "She locked herself in the bathroom" jo let go of our hug and back away knowing I wanted to check on Faye. I looked at them and give a nod and walked towards the bathroom.

I knocked on the door but Faye didn't answer. I wonder what she is doing in there.

 **Faye P.O.V**

 _I…I was helpless again. Im always helpless aren't i? Why! WHY! WHY AM I ALWAYS FUCKING HELPLESS! I DON'T UNDERSTAND!. Why am I an angel when im not useful and useless. Why father? Why did you create me as an angel!? I don't even know why im talking/praying to you, you didn't helped me when I needed you to. No Faye… don't….don't remember the past… but it's too late… im remembering it... Why,_

 _Flashback_

" _Please stop!" I begged as one of my brothers slapped me and called me useless disgrace._

" _Why should I? I don't even know why father created a monster like you, you useless disgrace angel" he spat._

 _Another of my brothers pipped in, "You should be the Angel of Disgraced" and punched me. I spit out blood and let my tears run down my face and whisper, "Please stop, I didn't do anything"_

" _What was that?" he said, pulling my hair to face me, "Did you just say you didn't do anything? Well guess what you did do something and that is BEING A MONSTER OF AN ANGEL!" and threw me on the ground. They punched and kicked me. It was like this for hours and me constantly, whispering, begging, praying for father to help me…. But he didn't… anyone didn't…_

 _Once they finally stopped, I just laded there looking at the clouds of heaven in my own pool of blood. 'i would heal soon' I thought. I was angry, I was angry at myself, angry at my brothers and most of all angry at father. I looked into the clouds of heaven and screamed with all my might "WHY!?, WHY DIDN'T YOU HELPED ME! WHY DID YOU CREATE ME IF I WAS ONLY TO BE TREATED LIKE A PIECE OF DIRT!? WHY FATHER WHY?"._

 _Angels didn't helped me when they pasted by me, I wouldn't blame them. I mean who would help a sobbing girl lying in her own pool of blood who was a disgraced. And since that day I promised myself I would be like other angels, the robotic angels, even though I didn't want to it was the only way._

 _Flashback Ends_

 **-Warning-Things get alittle heated.-**

I sobbed and cry harder when I remember that memory; still to this day I never knew why they called me a disgrace but I don't blame them I am useless and helpless. I heard Harley knocked but I didn't answer, I didn't want her to see me like this. Angels aren't supposed to show emotion, so how come I am? Does this make me a freak or someone special? I don't understand anything at all anymore.

I nearly screamed when I saw Harley teleported in here. She looks at me, runs over to me, hugs me and saying, "What's wrong, Never mind don't answer you're will be okay!" I needed comfort and without thinking I grabbed a hold of Harley shoulder, pushed her away alittle and crashed my lips against her.

I could tell she was surprised but she understood that I need this so she kissed me back. I swept my tongue across her bottom lip and she opens her mouth giving me permission. Harley and mine tongues danced together. I picked Harley up and pushed her against the bathroom wall.

Harley broke the kiss to throw her head back and moaned. I smirked, "You like it rough don't you?" Harley nodded, "Good". I crashed my lips back against her and traveled my hands up to her shirt; I put my hand under her shirt and grabbed her boob, which made Harley moan.

I broke the kiss and attacked her neck, kissing it and biting it roughly while I was massaging her boob. I sucked on a spot and made Harley moaned loud and realized I found her sweet spot. I grinned against her neck and nipped it and making a hickey on her neck. I pulled away and smirked at my work that was on her neck and pulled my hand back that was under her shirt.

Harley had her head against the bathroom wall, breathing harshly, "Later, im paying you back"

I smirked and let her down, "Can't wait" and walked out of the bathroom, but not before giving her a peck on the lips.

 **Harley P.O.V**

Woah that was intense but also good, I shake my head to stop thinking about it because I need to be focused right now. I pushed against the wall and walked over to the door and opening it. I walked out and saw dean sitting down at the table eating Apple Pie. I decided to sit down by dean but across for him. He looked up and raised a brow and said in a muffled voice because he has apple pie in his voice, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

I shake my head, "Nothing, just wondering is human food that good" I titled my head sideways and my eyebrows forward together with a confused look on my face.

Dean eyes widen and started choking. "Are you okay?" I asked once he was done choking.

"Yes im alright" he replied. I nodded and stay silent.

 **-Timeskip: 2 Hours later-**

So I just find out they have a friend who is an angel. Castiel. Cassie I wonder if you still remember me. Yes I know Castiel, he... he is one of the reason why I can't go on missions... it's a long story really. Dean and sam have been looking on some stuff that has to do with Sophia, but i have a feeling it's going to take a while. A really long while. Right now I was sitting on one of the hotel room bed; even though this hotel is small it's big on the inside. There are 2 bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room, and 2 bedrooms.

Before I could think more about this hotel room I started coughing up a storm. I put my hand over my mouth and cough into it, when I pulled back there was blood all over my hand and I felt blood dripping down my lips, to my chin and dropping on the floor. I shot up off the bed and ran to the bathroom.

I swung the bathroom door open, making it hit the wall but not enough force to let the other people know there was a noise/Bang. I looked into the mirror and saw that I was pale and having blood coming out of my eye, nose and mouth. I went over to the toilet paper and took some to clean and stopped the blood.

I knew this would happen, but why is it happening so early? When it supposed to take some time to happen. I don't know but I can't tell anyone not even faye, even though she knows what is happening to me, but she doesn't need to know it's happening sooner than later. A lot fucking sooner.

 **Next time on Angels &Demons Chapter three: Castiel, Kevin, Charlie, and Angel problems OH MY!**

 **So, this was chapter two!, sorry its only 3,500 something words but there is nothing really else I need to put into this chapter. So next chapter which is chapter three we will be meeting CASTIEL, KEVIN AND CHARLIE BITCHES! Hell yas, and some angel problems oooo~~, I wonder what is it? Mmm, Lol.**

 **So for this chapter you kind of got to see some of Faye P.O.V and Past and also something happening between Harley and her. Also sorry if Faye doesn't have any Dialogue in this chapter and other ones, it's because even though she is dangerous, challenging, and daredevil girl she is really quite and plus she isn't really a main character; well she is but not really. Think of castiel/Misha Collins, Misha/Castiel isnt really a main character but he seems that way because he has a lot/Kind of scene times like Sam/Jared and Dean/Jensen does and have season and episode that are about him, that is what Faye is. She is like Castiel/Misha, so in future chapters Faye won't be in some of them.**

 **Also, for my OC, Harley, Faye, Noah and Sophia they won't be OP (Overpower) like some people do with their OC, but yes they are strong but they have weaknesses like what you saw with Faye and the thing is for Harley, so yes expect that they will be strong but not entirely strong strong.**

 **Annnd, can anyone guess what is happening to Harley?**

 **Bye my foxes,-Krissy 3**

 **End Quote:** _ **"Accidents don't just happen accidentally"- Dean Winchester**_


End file.
